Voice from the Past (episode)
Voice from the Past was the tenth episode of Series B first broadcast 13 March 1979. Synopsis From the VHS release: Ex-Arbiter General Ven Glynd has information which could put Servalan away forever. All he has to do is gain Blake's trust and confront the Council. Blake is euphoric - a new era of peace is dawning at last. But Avon smells a rat...just why is Blake behaving so oddly? Plot Cally is leading Blake, Avon and Jenna in relaxation techniques when Blake abruptly changes course from Del 10 to Asteroid P-K118. He is unable to explain this and the crew discover he is reacting to a signal implanted in his brain during his conditioning by the Federation. An attempt is made to return him to normal by linking him with Jenna and Orac for therapy. However, after the first session, Blake is able to convince Vila that the signal is a ruse by Avon and Cally to take control of the ship. They lock the rest of the crew in a rest compartment and resume course for PK-118. Blake teleports down alone and is held at gunpoint by a man named Nagu. Losing contact with him, Vila frees the other crewmembers. Nagu takes Blake to Ven Glynd, who reveals he has defected to the rebels. Also present is Shivan, a rebel leader who was believed dead and is encased in bandages. Avon and Jenna teleport down but Blake insists they take the rebel group back to the ship with them. Onboard, Blake and Glynd explain the plan: Glynd is working with Le Grand, the governor of Outer Gal, who intends to use the evidence he has gathered to indict the Administration and Space Command at a governors' conference on Atlay. However, Avon and Cally are suspicious of the method Glynd used to enlist Blake's help. Le Grand joins the group and explains her plan to establish herself, Blake and Shivan as a new triumvirate of rulers. As the group prepare to teleport down to Atlay, Avon and Cally confront them. Blake orders them to stand down but Glynd consents to leaving the telepathic transmitter behind. Shivan stays on the ship as Blake, Jenna and Vila teleport down with Glynd and Le Grand. Leaving Blake's group to wait, Glynd and Le Grand enter the conference hall to be confronted by a group of Federation troopers and a recorded message from Servalan, revealing she is already aware of their scheme. The troopers open fire, killing Le Grand and several others. Blake's group get a wounded Glynd back to the office and barricade themselves in. Shivan kills Nagu and is revealed to be a disguised Travis. He forces Avon and Cally to teleport him to Blake's location. Blake collapses from the effects of the transmitter and removes his bracelet; Jenna removes her as well as Vila is teleported aboard. Glynd attacks Travis and is killed by him but the distraction allows Avon to destroy the transmitter, freeing Blake and allowing him and Jenna to be teleported aboard. Blake is left with no memory of the events. Cast *Roj Blake - Gareth Thomas *Avon - Paul Darrow *Vila - Michael Keating *Jenna - Sally Knyvette *Cally - Jan Chappell *Zen/Orac - Peter Tuddenham *Servalan - Jacqueline Pearce *Travis - Brian Croucher * Governor Le Grand - Frieda Knorr * Glynd - Richard Bebb * Nagu - Martin Read Crew * Production Assistant - Michael Brayshaw * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Film Cameraman - Max Samett * Film Recordist - John Gatland * Film Editor - Sheila S. Tomlinson * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Mat Irvine, Peter Pegrum, Andy Lazell * Electronic Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Malcolm Johnson * Special Sound - Elizabeth Parker * Costume Designer - Barbara Kidd * Make Up Artist - Ann Ailes * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Created By - Terry Nation Story notes *This is the first of three episodes written by Roger Parkes. *Robert James, who played Glynd in "The Way Back", was asked to reprise the role but was unavailable. Ratings 7.0M Filming locations Wembley Conference Centre Production errors Van Glynd's facial Appearance has altered since Way Back. He now has white hair with a beard. Continuity *Blake recalls Glynd being present at his trial in "The Way Back", which is also when his conditioning by the Federation was established. *Glynd mentions the events of "The Way Back" and "Orac" as part of his evidence against the Federation. *Blake mentions the search for Star One, as established in "Countdown". Quotes Avon: He's used a number of ploys to get his own way but "Just try trusting me"... that's weak. Servalan: While there's life, there's threat. Avon: (After Blake's recovery) I am sorry to have to inform you that he is himself all right. Home video releases * Original BBC video release (Volume 12) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 12) on 4 January 1999. * DVD release as part of the Series 2 box set on 17 January 2005. External links * References Category:Series B episodes